


Extra Drizzle, Please

by erinor



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: A Year, Barista AU, F/M, I did this side story thing, I havent written in A FAT MINUTE, I tried to make it a one shot, M/M, SO, Samirah - Freeform, Whatever you want to call it, and, and my fic!, bear with me, but - Freeform, but I ended up adding 'parts', coffee shop AU, fierrochase, i shall update u guys on why I havent been on in like, ill explain more in the authors note, lets just see how much you guys like it, mentions of annabeth - Freeform, my writing may be a bit, okay so, oof, rusty - Freeform, since its the anniversary of ship of the dead being released, so im gonna TRY, to it, to keep it short, uhhhhhh, unless yall want it to be longer, well enjoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinor/pseuds/erinor
Summary: One day, Magnus finds himself working for the local coffee shop he visits on the daily. But to his surprise, he's not the only new face in the morning rush.





	Extra Drizzle, Please

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahah. SO, I realize it's been a fat minute since I last updated both my fierrochase fics... but I promise I have more time now so hopefully I can roll out updates more often than before. Hopefully.  
> ANYWAYS, HERES A NEW SHORT FIC/SHORT STORY THING I HAVE CREATED FOR YOU GUYS  
> Happy one year since Ship Of The Dead was released! And my original fierrochase fic!  
> I decided to make this one for you guys since its already the anniversary of the two things I mentioned above. It was supposed to be a one shot but I ended up getting carried away. OPS  
> ((um I really haven't written in a while, so I'm quite rusty, but I hope you guys enjoy anyways!!))

**_Day One_ **

 

Magnus was furious.

He had been standing inside the cafe for over 20 minutes waiting for his drink. Of course, he wasn’t going to call out the baristas. He was too much of a coward to do that. Or, better said, he was to _nice_.

He understood that they had plenty of other things to do, and that most of the time it wasn’t their fault that they got backed up.

Unfortunately, other customers didn’t understand that.

“You tell Meli that I’m going to beat her with a stick!” Yelled this middle aged man, as he approached the counter. The barista, Meli, was busy making some food for other customers. She turned around to look at the man causing a commotion. He took notice, and gave her the ugliest death stare Magnus had ever seen in his life. It wasn’t even scary at that point, it was just stupid.

“Okay, Mark.” She sighed. “You know that I can hear you right? You’re not even allowed to be this close to the ovens. It’s considered work space. You don’t want me to ban you, right?”

The customer, Mark, started to calm down. His face returned to its normal colour, and his breathing wasn’t uneven.

“Whatever…” he grumbled, along with some other incomprehensible gibberish Magnus didn’t quite catch.

“Jerk.” Meli said, as she slammed the oven door shut. She had a couple pastry bags in each hand, and walked down the bar area to call out people’s orders.

Magnus was mad because apparently some people (mostly middle aged people, he noticed.) had absolutely no patience whatsoever. They walked away from the register, and two seconds later they’re yelling at a poor young employee who had nothing to do with…

Well whatever problem they had apparently. A nonexistent problem. A petty, made up problem only egotistical people had.

Magnus moved up towards the bar area, and caught eyes with a barista named Blitzen. A relatively short black man, with the most dapper outfits, and the most unique personality he had ever encountered.

A silent understanding passed through them. The customer conflict took a slight toll on Meli, so being the great guy he is, he sent her off on her break. Blitz took on calling out orders: drinks and pastries alike.

Once he finished, he had just enough of a resting period to converse with Magnus. Normally Magnus hated talking with strangers (which a many of baritas have tried in the past; it ended up with a lot of awkward pauses. He _hated_ that.)

But Magnus had known Blitzen for years. In fact, Blitzen was his godfather. Unfortunately though, Blitz and his (now husband) Hearthstone had moved to Boston when Magnus was 7. They started a coffee shop business back in New York, and due to it’s bursting popularity, decided to open a new location in Boston. (Magnus had to admit, it was incredible how popular their café got)

Even though Magnus was now older, his relationship with his godparents was as strong as ever. When Magnus’s father had passed in his childhood years, his godparents had always been there. Even a couple years later when his mother died in a car accident, they graciously took him in, providing all the necessary means to live comfortably. Even after something so tragic.

In all honesty, he couldn’t have been happier without them in his life.

“What did that customer say to Meli? She seemed upset.” Blitzen asked, with more of a ‘not-telling-me-isn’t-an-option’ tone.

“Something like, ‘You tell Meli I’m gonna beat her with a stick.’” At least, that’s what he remembered.

“Oh well. I didn’t expect him to be that mad. If you see him next time you’re here, let me know.”

“ _If_ I’m here.” Magnus said, a slight smile on his face.

“Kid, please. You’re here like everyday. I see you _leave_ in the morning.”

“I know Blitz, I’m just kidding.”

“Hmph.”

Magnus felt comfortable enough to ask Blitzen about the drink he had ordered, in which he made right away before other customers. Call it whatever anyone wanted, he was just excited to relax and enjoy a hot cup of coffee.

Or, as Blitz liked to call it, ‘ _the ol’ bean juice’._ Magnus really hoped he was doing that ironically, because if not, then they were gonna have problems at home.

 

**_Day Two_ **

 

Magnus walked up towards the cafe doors, rummaging through his (extremely full) backpack.

It was currently four o’clock in the morning, and the crisp morning air had him shivering right through his coat. The light drizzle of rain didn’t help either.

The fact that it was still very dark out made it several times harder to find the _goddamn keys._ If Blitz found out that Magnus lost his keys, he was going to kick him out of the house. Or worse, _restrict him from the cafe._

“Great, this is just great. The one day I decide to help Blitz out, and this is what I get. Missing keys, and the lingering feeling of being watched. Hooray.”

Magnus continued grumbling as he searched and searched _and searched._ With no avail, he gave up and sat down on the doorstep, head in his hands. He let out a loud groan of frustration.

What he didn’t know, though, was that there _was_ someone watching him.

“Hey, you.”

Magnus shot up, trying to quickly locate the source of the foreign voice. Never had he once felt this frightened in his life.

_This is it, Magnus. You’re about to be jumped._

“Dude, you okay?” The voice said again. This time, out of the corner of his eye, Magnus noticed a small figure leaning against the lamp post. The person had a bright pink raincoat, pink rain boots, and a phone in one hand.

“How did you not notice me? I’m like a walking neon sign.” The person said, clearly annoyed for some reason unbeknownst to Magnus.

Really, the only thing he was concerned about was _not_ getting beat up and left to rot at four in the morning. Not the healthiest way to start off your day, even if it meant burning off calories.

“I-I’m sorry?” He managed to spew out.

A long sigh. “Okay buddy, listen, I’m not gonna jump you. You work here?”

“Um, no actually. Blitzen, the owner sent me to come receive some packages he’s expecting. Wait, hold on. Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that?”

“Is it really smart to make small talk with a stranger? I could be trying to distract you, you know.”

The hairs on Magnus’s arms rose.

The person laughed, a soft chuckle that somehow calmed Magnus down. It was kind of… cute. Almost.

“I’m _joking._ Jeez, you’re such a stick in the mud. I work here too; that’s why I asked about you. I have never seen you here this early in the morning. If anything, I would have thought you were gonna try and break in or something. With the way you were looking through your backpack.”

“Wait, what? You work here? I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Been here for months, compadre.”

“Dude, I barely know you, don’t act so _buddy-buddy_ with me.”

“Oh lighten up. I know who you are Magnus. Blitz talks about you all the time. Plus, he texted me last night about you coming in this morning. I’m just messing with you.”

This was probably the worst prank pulled on him since his senior year in high school. Which was something he really didn’t want to think about, at the moment.

The person started walking towards Magnus, shoving their phone in their pocket and zipping it up.

Up close, the person looked vaguely female. Her green hair was poking out in different angles, and was slightly damp. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her green jeans, and her pink rain boots had tiny splatters of mud.

“I’m pretty sure you need these, right?” She said, pulling out a set of keys from her pocket. She jangled them in Magnus’ face.

“You have a set of keys… and yet you sat there and watched me struggle for who knows how long?!”

She snickered. “Man you’re fun to mess with. C’mon, lets get inside.”

She unlocked the door, and kicked it open for him. “Hurry up, my phone is dying.”

“Alright, alright I’m going.” He said as he entered the building. It was extremely cold inside, more so than the outside. At least, he thought.

As the girl locked the door behind him, he started walking towards the backroom. He needed to find the thermostat quickly, or he thought he’d freeze to death.

But instead, he distracted himself by peeping around the counter of the cafe. Or, as he could recall Blitz saying, _the bar_. Where all the coffee magic happens.

Magnus _really_ wanted a coffee right now. But unfortunately, he agreed to help out Blitz with some stuff before the cafe opened. Which meant waking up at an ungodly hour of the night and walking for ten minutes, in complete darkness and bitter cold. Blitz had contracted a fever the previous night, and wondered if Magnus could go and get a package that Blitz _really_ needed.

And, a couple other things, like grabbing some papers he had left the other day, grind some beans for at home brewing, and a couple hot tea bags for his cold.

Magnus moved over to the back room, where he finally found the thermostat and the light switches. He really didn’t know if he should turn on the lights right then, but it was quite dark, so he did anyways.

He found the package on the computer desk, and was about to get going, but instead found the girl leaning against the doorway. She had sprouted a black apron with the cafe’s logo embedded in the top right corner, and a small black name tag with the name _ALEX_ written in pink and green letters. Her rain coat was tucked under her arm, which now off revealed a tight fitted earth-green turtleneck. She still had the pink rain boots, but they looked a little cleaner.

“You know, I never properly introduced myself.” She said, as she extended a hand towards Magnus. Her face was adorned with three prominent beauty marks, one on her cheekbone, one right under her full pink lips, and one below her right cheek, just above the jawline.

“I’m Alex Fierro. You’re local not-so-friendly barista.”

Magnus smiled at that one. He clamped his hand in hers, and to his surprise, received a very firm handshake. They locked eyes, in which he noticed that she actually had two different coloured ones. Her left eye was a bright golden, and the other was a deep brown, almost onyx. Even under the light.

“I’m Magnus Chase.” He managed to get out. “Uh, I don’t really have anything else to elaborate on.”

The girl, Alex, smiled as she turned around and headed towards the bar area.

“You want anything?” She yelled.

“Yeah, sure.” Magnus replied. “A hot caramel macchiato, with extra drizzle please.”

 


End file.
